Perhapes One Day
by Eliza Blaine
Summary: Um, not sure how to sumarize this one, any suggestions for a summary, greatly appreciated, Arigato!


DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DON'T SUE, DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY. CHARACTERS WITH EXCEPTION OF HELENA BELONG TO OWNERS OF GUNDAM WING, SONG BELONGS TO LONESTAR  
  
TITLE: PERHAPES ONE DAY  
  
AUTHOR: ELIZA BLAINE (elizablaine2000@yahoo.ca)  
  
WARNINGS: NONE  
  
PAIRINGS: SHOULD BE OBVIOUS  
  
SUMMARY: UH DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO SUMERIZE THIS, SAD, SLIGHTLY ANGST, UM SOMEONE WANT TO HELP WITH A DECENT SUMMARY?  
  
COMMENTS: WELCOME, BEGGED FOR FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED AND USED FOR FUEL IN MY FIREPLACE.  
  
  
  
Last Night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything.  
  
Can it really be true, did we survive the war just to be torn apart. I came here to the first place that I met you, I shot you here, twice actually, but I was simply trying to play the good guy, and rescue the damsel in distress. Funny now that I look back, it wasn't her that needed saving, it was me.  
  
The rain's pouring down, plastering my hair to my head, but I can't even care about it. The pain in my heart is just to much to notice anything as trivial as wet hair or clothes. The others are worried about me, they think I'm going to do something foolish. That's why Quatre wouldn't let me come here alone today. Makes me thankful for the rain, I've always said boys don't cry, but the tears are mixing with the rain, and falling just as violently. But at least if he asks I can say it's just water.  
  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished for one more day with you  
  
I couldn't give up now if I wanted to, there's just to much at stake and it wouldn't be fair to Helena, our little girl is 3 years old now, and it's a shame she didn't get the chance to know her other daddy. Medical science is a wonderful thing, she has your hair and eyes and my personality, but seeing similarities between pictures and your own face is no way to live, she should be able to hold her daddy in her arms and give him hugs and kisses.  
  
No I wont do anything foolish, though my heart still hurts as badly now as the day we got the call saying that you were missing in action and presumed dead. I know the others think that I'm crazy for holding on, but a part of me just can't help thinking your alive out there. After all the times you self destructed and survived, isn't there still a reason to hope?  
  
One more day  
one more time  
one more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
then again, I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you  
  
Quatre's calling me from the car, he's saying it's time to go, that the others will start to worry about us.  
  
A little hand takes mine, I look down into bright cobalt eyes, and my hearts in my throat.  
  
"Come on Papa, let's go home!" she tugs on my hand and leads me back to the car, and I don't look back. She does though, she knows this is where we first met. "Daddy will find his way home if he can." Did I mention, for three years old our daughter is incredibly smart, and optimistic? She obviously got that from you!  
  
First thing I do is pray for time to crawl  
I'd unplug the telephone  
Leave the TV off  
  
As we climb into the car Quatre looks at me with sad Aqua eyes, and I give him a sad sort of smile. Its the best I can manage today, and he nods sadly, knowingly and pulls the car out onto the road heading back to the house.  
  
That's something else you never had the chance to find out. The four of us, couldn't bear the thought of separating, so we bought a large house and we all live there together. In a way I like it that way, because I know that the guys will always be there for Helena and I if we need them.  
  
But there's still a part of me that wishes, rather selfishly, that it was our house, yours, mine and Helena's, and that the guys would come for visits, but have their own places to go home to at night.  
  
I'd hold you every second  
Say a million I love you's  
That's what I'd do with one more day with you  
  
We pull into the drive way, and almost immediately, Helena is out of the car running for the door and hollering for Uncle Trowa, and Uncle Wufie. She has so much energy and things don't keep her down for long. Then to she can't understand the loss of something she's never had can she?  
  
Perhaps, I should learn to let go, but I don't want to forget. Right, not like I could forget anyway, with the bundle of energy, sporting your hair and eyes.  
  
Wufie and Trowa are waiting for us on the verandah, both with sad little smiles, Helena is sitting on Trowa's shoulders, babbling about wanting to go and see Aunt Cathy and the lions. Trowa's eyes meet mine, and the understanding and compassion I see there is enough to make my heart ache again, Quatre's definitely been good for him, and it's a pity you can't see that.  
  
One more day  
one more time  
one more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
then again, I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you  
  
Helena leans forward from Trowa's shoulders, and holds out her arms to me. "Papa?"  
  
"Yes, little princess," I answer as I gather her into my arms and the five of us head into the house.  
  
"Does God listen to all our prayers?" It's not exactly the question I was expecting, but then again she always manages to surprise me.  
  
"He does, if it's what he has planned for us!" She nods a little at that, and smiles at me in that achingly familiar way that you always used to when you knew something that I didn't. She squirms to get down, and with a quick peck on the cheek I set her on the floor and she runs off.  
  
That night as I listen to her prayers and tuck her into bed, I'm struck again by how much she reminds me of you. As I reach to turn out the light a flash of gold catches my eye. It's wrapped tightly in her little hand, but the shape of it is unmistakable, my cross, the one I gave you before you left, and then I know,   
  
I know what she knows.   
  
One more day.  
  
---------------------------------  
Okay don't laugh at me, this was supposed to be a death fic, but in the end I just couldn't do it, I couldn't kill Heero off. If I can find a suitable song I'll write a sequel to this, if anyone has any suggestions I welcome them with open arms. 


End file.
